Vengeance: Sabine Dulac
by ccschick26
Summary: This is the story told from Sabine's point of view when she came to Easton Academy to defend Ariana's honor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own private, or Kate Brian, or any of the characters.

Sabine's POV

Chapter 1: Vengeance

The cab pulled up the Easton Academy's lovely exterior. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was just as beautiful as Ariana had one described it to me. She, Ariana, my sister, was the reason I was here. I had to get back at Reed Brennan, the skank who stole Ariana's boyfriend Thomas Pearson away from her. I had to devise a plan to go through with this and surprise Ariana.

"5 bucks!" the cab driver yelled at me. I gave him his payment and stepped out on the beautiful terrain of Easton Academy. My long black hair swooshed to the side, my dress probably couldn't be any shorter. My God! I probably look like some Caribbean hooker! I had to calm myself, I was extremely nervous.

I had always known that the first thing Ariana did was go to the chapel, where I knew they held the first assembly of the year. I walked towards the tall, gorgeous building and with open arms, opened the doors, not making a sound. However, as soon as I closed them, the sound filled the room, and everyone stared at me. I took a deep breath, and took a seat. _You are doing this for Ariana, Sabine._ Where was this Reed? From stories I've heard she's probably in the back room getting drunk and doing someone else's boyfriend. Reed had to be terminated. But how?

As the assembly went on, the Headmaster babbled on and on, and two seniors a boy and a girl, walked in the chapel carrying books. I knew this girl was Cheyenne Martin. She was in some pictures of Ariana's. I kept watching the ceremony as the Headmaster's henchman, Mr. White, tortured someone in the front row. But then, the Headmaster spoke of some mentoring program in which transfer students (me) get a mentor to show them around campus.

The Headmaster dismissed us, and for the first time in years, I prayed. Prayed to God that Reed Brennan would be my mentor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mentor

I was walking across the quad when I heard someone say "I heard Ariana's in some mental facility…" I didn't get a glimpse of who it was but they _were _conversing with another girl who had been dressed like a hick slut. Oh my, this was Reed. It had to be. Ariana had always said she didn't belong here, I just assumed she was talking about personality. Although, Reed was not ugly at all, I had to admit. She was quite pretty. But it was no excuse.

I had made it to the Headmaster's office, when he told me that I would be given a junior named Reed Brennan as a mentor. There was a God. "Miss DuLac, you and these four other young ladies will be residing in Billings house this is, is this suitable for you?" he asked. Wow, Ariana told me that the_ house _decided who got to live there, not even the Headmaster. "Yes" came my reply in my light French accent. "Good. This is Constance Talbot, Melissa Thurber, Lorna Gross, and Kiki Rosen. Now, I will walk you five ladies down to Billings, is that alright?" he asked. We all replied abruptly.

"Oh yes, Miss DuLac, before we go to Billings house, I'm obligated to tell you you're mentor" he said. "She resides in Billings house, her name is Reed Brennan, are you comfortable with this Miss DuLac?" he asked. I smiled casually and replied "yes". If only Ariana could see me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Billings

The Headmaster had taken Constance, Melissa (who had preferred to be called Missy), Kiki, Lorna, Astrid to Billings. All five of us had the scarcest looks on our faces. _I wonder what Reed will think of me. _The Headmaster opened the door and we walked in, taking in the brisk, perfume-filled Billings house air.

"Ladies." The Headmaster spoke. "Headmaster Cromwell! Hello!" Cheyenne chimed, greeting him. "Ladies, allow me to introduce to you your new housemates," he said. "WHAT!!!???" Cheyenne blurted. I felt as if I had been punched in the face. I had never in my life been treated like some loser outsider. As Cheyenne and the Headmaster kept bickering on about us staying in Billings, I glanced over at the girl I thought was Reed. She had the expression on her face that said "These girls don't deserve to be treated like shit". I was never going to freely admit that Reed maybe be right about that, but she maybe was.

After their conversation finished, the Headmaster left. "They can't just bring in random people and expect that to be it!" Cheyenne shrieked. Another Billings girl named Rose had taken Cheyenne to the side, and helped her cool down. I looked at Reed, who was congratulating Constance, and Astrid joined them in their conversation. I left very left out. Ariana had never been left out. She was always one of the most popular girls, except her best friend, Noelle Lange had to take that from her.

I had been staring down at the ground keeping my thoughts to myself. _What if I never end up getting revenge? What if I'm not capable of it?_ As I thought those very words, the voice of my mother crept into my mind. _You never know what people are capable of until their pushed to their edge, Ariana. _I'd always listened in the background as she always told Ariana this. "Sabine, right?" said Reed. Oh my. What was I going to say? Wait, how did she know me? I knew I had to come up with a response so in my light French accent I said, "Yes. How did you know?"

"I'm Reed Brennan, it looks like I'm supposed to be showing you around." She said. YES! Reed was my mentor after all, I perked up and spoke, "Oh, merci! I'm _so_ happy to me you! This place is a bit intimidating, no?" I said. I was honest. I had no idea how Ariana ever lasted in here for 2 years, it seemed like a death trap.

Reed smiled at me and said, "Just a tad". Just then, Cheyenne went out of control, commanding me and the other five to sit. She led the other Billings girls to her room. Reed then turned to me and said, "Okay, maybe more than a tad." Reed had seemed upset with Cheyenne. And then it hit me. I had to somehow drive a gouge between Cheyenne and Reed. But how? There was always a way. I was the first one of us to get up from sitting on the couch and take my suitcase and go upstairs. As I walked, I felt all five eyes beaming in the back of my neck.

I got to my room, which I would be sharing with Reed, and put my suitcase on one of the beds. This was going to be easy, having Reed as my roommate. I knew what I had to do. I had to look through Reed and Cheyenne's belongings to somehow find a way to make them loathe each other. I opened my suitcase, and took out the picture of my mother, father, me and Ariana. I was about to put it in the frame when I thought_, Sabine, what the hell are you doing, Reed and everyone else can't know you and Ariana are related!_ I immediately fold the left side of the picture, leaving only my mother and I in show, and put it safely in the frame and on my dresser.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I kept unpacking my things, Reed entered the room seeing how little I had packed, and said "And I thought I was a minimalist." Who was she to criticize me? We had had our first real conversation. I had told her that at my last school, I had worn a uniform, I asked her where I could get a nice coat to wear, and I had told her that I was from Martinique. We talked about my coming to Easton (not the real reason, of course) and how much I had missed home so far. Our short and sweet conversation ended when her computer beeped. She apologized as she walked over to the screen. I crept behind her and watched as she blushed at the sight of Dash McCafferty's email. _Why was Noelle Lange's boyfriend Dash McCafferty emailing a little hick like Reed Brennan? _I acted like I didn't see the email and asked her who it was from; she answered by saying "just a friend". Yeah, I doubt that. "_Oh, Un petit ami?"_ I teased her, my French accent sounding thick.

"Uh, no. He's a friend's boyfriend." She replied. At that moment I felt really bad for Noelle. I guess she trusted Reed too much to know that her boyfriend is having an affair with her best friend. But, I guess that's what Reed Brennan does best: Steal friend's boyfriends.

Constance came bursting in the room bragging about her life so far in Billings. Constance was getting on my last nerves. She was unbelievably annoying with her constant need to never shut the hell up. Constance and Reed conversed while I sat on the bed smoothing the comforter. She blabbered on about some guy name Whittaker. Immediately, she swiped out her phone, and was talking with him. She turned to me and said, "Whit wants to welcome you to Easton!" I grabbed the phone from her sweaty hand and spoke to him. He sounded very Shakespeare.

"He's so sweet isn't he!?" Constance asked me. I looked over my shoulder and Reed smiled ever so sweetly at the both of us as if we were her best friends.

As the day went on, Reed had taken me n a tour of the campus. I had brought a notepad and pen just in case I didn't know where to locate certain of my surroundings. Reed showed me Hull Hall, which I remember because Ariana once told me everyone addressed it as "Hell Hall". As we kept walking, she spotted a guy, a very cute guy I had to add. And he had an even cuter friend. "Down here is… Josh?" she had said. I played stupid so that I may look vulnerable and said "Josh? Is that a building?" As josh and Reed greeted each other, I noticed they clearly weren't just friends. The other guy, who I had no idea his name addressed Reed as "new girl". "Dude, she's not new anymore." Josh had told him. I immediately wanted to make a good first impression and spoke up saying, "I'm new!" The hot guy turned to me and looked at me, checking me out saying, "New new girl, I like it!" Josh introduced himself to me and we had a moment of a conversation, and told me that the other guy's name was Gage. Ha.

Just then, Gage's cell rang and he told Josh, "Well, Hollis, I think your work here is done." He said trying to pull Josh away. "Please don't offend Reed, I need her or I'm lost!" I said. In reality, I did not need Reed Brennan. Josh asked me where I was from and I told him about Martinique and he answered by saying he'd been there too! After we finished talking, Gage and Josh left. I didn't know who I liked more: Gage or Josh. "Listen Sabine, Gage? You don't want to go there" Reed told me, trying to give me advice. She told me he was a jerk, but I didn't really believe he could be _that_ bad.

And then reality kicked in again, I wasn't here to go to school, hit on guys. No. I was here to avenge Ariana's honor. At that very moment, I wanted to hurt Reed Brennan so bad I said, "That's too bad, the other one's kind of cute! They should give us one of those instead of a mentor!" I could feel Reed so red with jealousy, she "Okay, hands off" trying to sound joking. And then, all the pieces came together, I knew what I had to do. Reed and Cheyenne don't favor each other that much, but what if Reed's so loyal Josh cheated on Reed with Cheyenne? Oh, this was going to be perfect. "I know, he's with Cheyenne, don't worry I'd never go after another girl's guy." _Like you. _ Reed was really angry now, I could tell. "He's not with Cheyenne." She said. This was going well. "Oh, well, I thought… no, forget it." She was so eager to punch me in the face; I was trying to seem just a little calm. "No, what did you think!?" she asked. I told her that I "thought" Cheyenne and Josh were dating because they were looking very coupley when I first came. I could feel that Reed looked as if she were about to kill Cheyenne.

"Wow! So possessive! Not that I blame you, I'm sure you're constantly fighting off potential threats with a guy like him!" this was working; it really was getting to her! "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked me. I said that a guy like him must be getting lots of girls liking him, and that she should take it as a compliment. Suddenly, she got this look in her eye that I had seen before, and I remember, I always see it on Ariana when she is jealous. At that moment, I suddenly felt the need to talk about her, well, as far as Reed knew my sister, just not Ariana. "That was strange.' I told her. She questioned me. "That look. You just reminded me of my sister. She gets that same venomous look in her eyes whenever she's talking about boys." Reed half smiled and said, "Venomous, really? I didn't know I did venomous." She laughed. _You bitch_. "Well, you can very well, trust me." And as Reed and I walked toward Billings, couldn't help but think that Ariana was somehow going to be very proud of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Astrid, Lorna, Missy, Kiki, Constance and I sat in a U shape on the chairs placed in the Billings lobby. I was nervous for what was about to happen; Ariana had never had to be the one being ridiculed to; she always got to ridicule others. Just then, Cheyenne and the other Billings girls entered the lobby and Cheyenne started criticizing us saying we did not belong there and that living in Billings was a privilege not a right. So, to prove this, she stuck us with a task that we had 72 hours to complete. "I'm sorry; you want us to steal something?" I blurted. Cheyenne made it clear that this was the only way to survive in Billings.

Reed and Cheyenne started throwing disses at each other, and I glared trying not to laugh. I wanted to be on Cheyenne's good side, it was clear she held lots of power in Billings. I was going to talk to her about my _"Josh cheats on Reed with Cheyenne plan"; _I of all people could see that Cheyenne envied Reed because she had Josh.

The next day in morning services, Reed had been scanning through her notebook frantically. "Everything alright?" I asked her. "I'm good. Just readjusting to the insanity." She told me. "Oh. It's a lot, no? I had no idea, and I still have to get something for Billings." I said trying to sound like a martyr. "We'll figure it out." Reed said. I wasn't going to let Reed help me. For all I knew she might ruin it all for me. The Headmaster then stepped up to the podium and told us that all students were obligated to participate in the Driscoll Alumni dinner. Everyone was upset about this. I was _not _going to clean dishes, and serve gross food. That's why I turned to Reed, not wanting to do this alone, saying "We should do wait staff". "Why wait staff?" Reed asked. "That way we can circulate, meet alumni, and do some network." Reed agreed, and we talked for a bit until we were interrupted by Gage, the hot guy I had met earlier. He was hitting on me like before. "Sabine, you can't be crushing on him!" Reed told me. _Who was she to tell me who I can and cannot date? _"I'm sorry! I can't help it! He's so beautiful!" I said. I leaned over my shoulder and saw Astrid and Cheyenne conversing, looking pretty mad at each other. Cheyenne stopped by, talking to Reed and I. She then left and I wanted to get a quick word with her. I said goodbye to Reed, and left, hoping to talk to Cheyenne about me plan against Reed.

I saw Cheyenne walk into Billings and I chased after her. I walked in the house, and slammed the door behind me. "Who's here?!" Cheyenne shouted from the top of the stairs. I walked upstairs and Cheyenne saw me in full vision. "What are you doing here?" she asked me. "Well, I live here, no? And I also came by; because I have a proposition you might be interested in." I said slyly. "What are you talking about?" she said startled. "Well, look, I know you hate Reed for having Josh, and probably a bunch of other reasons as well, but I'm telling you I'm not that fond of her either. I want to drive Reed out of Billings and maybe out of Easton forever. With your expert help, of course." I said. Cheyenne looked stunned. She didn't say a word though. She took a heavy deep breath, sighed, and said, "What do you want me to do?"

"So, this is the plan, Josh will never cheat on Reed out of instinct, so I need to give him a… special kind of drug to make him and make him do stuff with you. You will be in the art cemetery, and I will get Reed so she can see you guys going at it. She will be so upset that she will never want to be a part of Billings again." I finished. "Cheyenne looked at me confused. "Where is all of this coming from? And even if this does work, it may be obvious to the others that we are doing something." She said. "No, it won't because all we have to do is treat each other like total crap until the plan is in motion." I said. _Like Cheyenne didn't treat me like this already. _I found it odd that she was so easy to go along with it, but I guess she was desperate. "Alright bye" Cheyenne said, leaving. I smiled to myself and knew this was the right thing to do.

Reed and I were at the Easton library, and we were joined by Trey, Josh, Gage, and Cheyenne. Josh was fidgeting with his foot a lot, it was _quite _annoying.

"I'm tense about this exam. Distract me." He said to Reed. Reed told him that she and I were going to to wait staff at the Driscoll Alumni dinner, and Gage responded by saying, "Perfect. You can wear your blue collar." I wanted to burst out laughing, but I knew I couldn't because I was Reed's "friend". Reed also invited Josh to do it with us but he said no, he was already doing food committee with Cheyenne and the other seniors. "Yeah sorry, I totally bogarted your boy, Reed" Cheyenne said. Maybe she would turn out to be a loyal soldier after all. "But don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't get lonely." Cheyenne said. Reed was upset by this, I tried to look apologetic at her, but it was too hard for me, I was too happy about the disaster that was coming her way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

All of the Billings girls gathered in the lobby, ready to present the "piece of Easton" we had to gather. I had help from Gage, who actually was eager to help me. Lorna had gone first, presenting a former student's plaque. Cheyenne was unimpressed by this. Missy had gone next. I had realized my opinion on Missy Thurber: She had nostrils the size of an ape's ass, and she was a total bitch. Cheyenne was impressed with Missy's presentation, even though I knew she had helped her. After that, Kiki followed and had clearly come up with an impressive piece of Easton. Oh God. It was my turn now. I got up and unveiled the scroll that Gage helped me find. Cheyenne was not impressed. Even though I clearly had stated that it was a part of Billings history. You know, as much as I needed Cheyenne as a peg in my plan to get Reed out of here, I wouldn't mind getting Cheyenne out of here as well.

All the Billings girls, except the six of us who weren't technically in Billings, were in the basement doing some sort of vote. During this time, I decided to scour Reed's room. Find anything that I could use against her. But as soon as I opened a drawer, I heard someone coming up the stairs and didn't bother.

The next day at breakfast Reed kept asking me how I possibly got the banner down by myself. I answered honestly, and told her it was Gage who helped me. Cheyenne and her friends walked over to our table, and she gave me the stink eye. She had tried to make Reed leave but the stubborn bitch Reed was, of course she didn't.

I awoke the next morning to banging, loud banging; and Cheyenne's voice. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" she yelled over the pots and pans.

"What's this?" I asked, not wanting to get up.

"Is this really necessary, you guys?" Reed asked.

But Cheyenne responded by walking over to me and pulling a red and white checkered apron over my head.

"At least let her put on some pants!" Reed yelled at Cheyenne. But I didn't care what I had to do; I would do it for them. For Ariana. Cheyenne ordered Astrid, Missy, and Kiki to make all the beds, but I was stuck with cleaning the bathrooms for the spoiled, rich, low-lives.

"I'm sorry; we have to clean for you?" I asked. Oh my God. I can't believe I just said that. I just questioned the President of Billings. I was asking for trouble. Cheyenne didn't look pleased.

"No honey,_ I'm _sorry that you're so slow you haven't figured it out yet. You work here, you work for it, that's just how it is." She said with a tight grin on her face.

But Reed came to my defense, and said, "Cheyenne, we have a cleaning service, just let them go back to bed." She said.

"Back off, Brennan! This doesn't concern you!" Cheyenne snapped. I wonder if she remembers our little deal. Cheyenne and Reed went on with their usual bickering, and were interrupted by Mrs. Lattimer. She, of course, didn't have a clue what was really going on in Billings, so she sauntered off back to her room.

"Get back to work!" Cheyenne shouted at us. I can't stand being treated like this anymore. This bitch needed someone to remind her who was really in charge here.

I'd been scrubbing mold off toilets all morning. I'd always been told the life of a Billings girl is glamorous, fun, and exotic. This however was the opposite.

"In the hallways, please ladies!" Cheyenne called from her room.

I wiped sweat from my forehead and stood next to Constance, waiting for what Cheyenne was about to tell us.

"Before you're done with your morning chores, each of us has a special task or you to complete, I'd like you each to select a sister and ask her if she needs for you to do anything for her." Cheyenne said. Who was I going to ask? Reed. Obviously. If she asked me to clean her room, I could browse through her stuff.

Astrid and Missy were first. They asked Vienna and Cheyenne for chores. Kiki was next. She asked… Reed. Damn it. Of course, Reed didn't play along. She was always the odd one out. The sister who would probably leave her friends bloody and dead along the way. I decided to ask London. I figured she's a big enough idiot maybe she'll let me not do anything. In fact, she did. Cheyenne spazzed out and ran up to her room, like a little baby.

"Seriously, you guys. Go get changed you're done for the day." Reed said. Since when was she in charge? When did she have all the power? I thought after her run in on the roof with Ariana she might have toned down the stubborn bitch act.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Reed, Constance, Missy, Kiki, and I were working on a paper for English class. This was a big assignment, and Mr. Winslow would be freaked if you didn't hand it in. Then it hit me. If I wanted them to hate Cheyenne so much, I would have to steal their papers, and make them think Cheyenne took them. But as much as I really only wanted to take Reed's, I knew I couldn't. _Billings girls never go against their own, _was something Ariana once told me. I just had to keep fighting.

That morning, I'd taken Constance's paper and I also had to take my own, because in reality, Cheyenne was against me. As it turned out, my plan did work. Constance and I didn't hand in our papers, and by the look on Reed's face, I could tell she thought it was Cheyenne.

"If this is how she wants to play it, this is how we'll play it." Reed had said, speaking of Cheyenne. At lunch, a bunch of us gathered at the tables, and had a good old fashioned _where is which Billings girl going to sit_ showdown. Of course, it was Reed vs. Cheyenne. And to my surprise, Reed won. I could see it on her face she was proud. But I could also see through her and all I saw was blackness.

Later that day, I tried to think of a plan B. But nothing worked. I needed to talk to someone I cared about. Then I remembered I still had one phone call available at Brenda T. I picked up my cell phone, and dialed.

"Hello, this is Sabine DuLac, my sister Ariana Osgood is staying here, and I was allowed just 1 phone call. May I please speak with her?" I asked.

"Just one moment." The operator sighed.

"Hello?" came a voice over the phone. Ariana's.

"Ariana! Hi! Oh my God! You have no idea how much I've missed you! Easton has been hell so far. But I'm in Billings and I've made some friends, but some people are just plain bitches, like, um, Reed" I said, hoping she wouldn't get mad at the mention of her name.

"Why are you calling me? I thought I told you 1000 times we are just half sisters, and that you don't have to do everything for me, including getting back at the people who have ruined my life. I can do that myself. Now Sabine, I don't want you calling here again!" Ariana yelled into the phone.

"But Ari, all I need is to do one little thing, and Reed will be out of Billings and Easton for good. You can finally get what you wanted." I said.

"You don't get it, do you? I can never have the life I've had again. And you what's actually quite funny? The fact that no matter what you do, no one will really care. I'm the only one in the family who ever stayed strong for _my _mother. We just took you in like some sick puppy. Now get the hell out of my life!" Ariana said as she hung up the phone.

I felt like I was going to cry. Reed has driven Ariana away from me. There was no way she was getting away with anything anymore. She is done.

That night, in Cheyenne's room, I told her my exact plan. She smiled.

"Why do you care so much about getting Reed booted? However, it does prove to show me that you have Billings blood in you." She said. Cheyenne didn't know about Ariana. She couldn't. I'd be out of here faster than snapping your fingers.

"I will go through with your plan, but I need you to do something for me. Can you please go get me a book from the library?" she said trying to sound like a child.

"Fine! I'll get it! I'll do it!"

But just then, Reed stepped into the room. She was concerned_. Like hell she was. _I had told her Cheyenne needed a book from the library. But I decided to throw a little curveball at Cheyenne; I said she was going to help me get Gage. But I just walked out of the room, feeling like I was on top of the world. As much as I hated her, I felt that Cheyenne had my back. After my phone call with Ariana earlier today, I needed someone to care about me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**IMPORTANT: I decided to skip some chapters; it will go on to all of the important stuff now. The night of Cheyenne's death. **

Headmaster Cromwell had caught us doing the ritual. If Ariana were here, she would be so disappointed. She would have never gotten caught. Cheyenne was expelled. She had gotten herself expelled. That bitch. The question is, how can I make her fate as bleak as mine? Something in me jolted. A four word question. _What would Ariana do? _I knew the answer. I smiled to myself. I had figured it all out. Everything was going to be okay. As I sat on my mattress, thinking all of this to myself, Reed came in.

"Goodnight." Reed said to me.

I sighed. "Goodnight." Yes, a very good night indeed.

My clock read 1am. It was now or never. I got up slowly, and went to my drawer. Inside, wrapped in one of my jean pockets, was a gun. I'd stolen it from an alley in New York one time when I was younger. You never know when you'll need a gun. Also in my drawer, were 10, 000 types of pills, and I grabbed the one I used to hurt Josh with, in the art cemetery. I felt like I was going to throw up. This better be worth it in the end. Ariana better get me something good. I took a deep breath, and walked into Cheyenne's room.

I closed the door behind me. Cheyenne didn't hear. I walked over to her bedside.

"Hey Cheyenne, time to wake up." I said in a light voice.

She turned over, and looked at me. I held the gun to her head. She expressed true horror on her face. She knew if she squealed: _POW! _

"Listen, Cheyenne, it didn't exactly work out for us, huh? Well, you totally ruined my plan. Thanks for that by the way. I didn't get what, I wanted so I'm going to take something from you." I said.

"Now I need you to just do me a solid and swallow these. And if you don't…" I said.

Without hesitation, Cheyenne took the pills and swallowed them. This was a laugh. Things are going to be easier now with Cheyenne dead.

"Listen honey, if you didn't want to help me, maybe you should've thought ahead. One thing to always remember about the devil, Cheyenne," I said, "she always comes to collect."

I exited her room, leaving Cheyenne to be passed out within the next 5 minutes.


End file.
